


Eat your heart out Brandon Flowers!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, land rover fun, singing Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: A one shot little idea - based completely on the fact that I recently watched the delicious Mr Burke as Dolokhov in War and Peace and he sings in it!!! [Well worth a watch if you missed it - it's on The Netflix!] and anyways, he has this totally delicious, deep voice.In the books it does say that Strike's own music sometimes drowns out the guitar shop below his flat; so we know he does listen to music; and I thought is Tom can sing as Dolokhov, why not as Strike - plus I reckon Corm is a man of many hidden talents!I thought about the type of stuff he'd enjoy and this is on the mainstream side I suppose, but I reckon he'd be trying to include Robin in the music he chooses for this scene.I picture this in the Land Rover, when they are driving around in Barrow, I'm thinking of the scene in the series version where they share toffees - it may fit into that mood and vibe!





	Eat your heart out Brandon Flowers!

**Author's Note:**

> You need to have knowledge of the song - All these things that I've done by the Killers - in particular from about 2:30 into it.  
> Enjoy.....this is just total silliness, but in keeping with the personalities that only they can bring out in each other.

The journey from Barrow to Corby was going well. After their hearty breakfasts and exhausted sleeps both Robin and Cormoran were feeling relaxed in each others' company.  
Strike had initially struggled to switch off from the fact that Robin lay just a few metres away from him; albeit in a different room and bed, and Robin had also felt an odd sensation at the ease and proximity of her partner during the previous day and evening.  
It was cold, so Robin had her woollen hat pulled firmly down across her forehead and gripped the steering wheel lightly with her fingerless gloves. Land Rovers definitely made up for their lack of gadgets and comfort with their personalities, but the sliding windows were hardly draught proof, and with no radio inside or sat nav she was reliant on Strike for directions and entertainment.  
The previous day she's not felt much like talking; after Matthew's confession she'd wanted to fester and gloom in her own thoughts. But today, the sun was blinking through the clouds, they were onto a positive lead and she was happily finishing off the toffee Cormoran had unwrapped and popped into her mouth a few minutes earlier and humming a random tune softly whilst punctuating it with her head and wiggles of her bottom in the seat.  
He was fiddling with his mobile phone and after scrolling across the screen he was about to put it back into his pocket, but noticed her 'steering wheel boogie', smiled and started to scroll again, "Music madame?" he asked with a smile that lit up his whole face.  
Robin finished her tune with a long, single, deep note hum finale facing him and enthusiastically nodded, "Why not!"  
He seemed somewhat unsure about his choice - Robin could not really remember any discussions they had ever had about music, which seemed odd given his family history and the office's location - but after a couple of seconds he seemed satisfied and the opening bars of music filled the car.  
Cormoran slid open the window beside him and lit up a cigarette as the Killers track played on. He held the ciggie out of the car, his elbow resting on the door and his hand up at the roof, tapping the rhythm with his fingers on the car and his thigh in turn.  
Robin was smiling, the road was pretty deserted as they were not on the motorway for this stretch of the journey and it was easy for her to maintain control of the vehicle she knew so well. She occasionally sang along with the 'Yeah eh eh' and 'no o o' parts of the song.  
About halfway through the track the familiar bass kicked in and to Robin's surprise Cormoran started to sing the repeating lyric, in perfect time, and a deep, resonant voice,   
"I got soul, but I'm not a soldier,"  
Robin glanced across at him, taken aback, but gloriously so......wow....he could actually bloody sing!   
He caught her look and rather than become shy he played up to her - piercing her with a smouldering, hooded eye gaze as he sang the line again and again with the music. Robin of course glanced back to the road, but laughed happily and looked back at him as he continued with the song. The dark hair on his chest, visible above his open buttons combined with the sound of his voice within the cabin of the vehicle and his general relaxed mood was having the same 'odd sensation' effect upon her as she drove. She realised that she was slightly turned on by him - she noticed the overwhelming masculinity he exuded and realised why he'd always managed to bag the best looking women!

As the harmonies kicked in on the song Robin found herself joining in with her own higher chant of the lyric and as the song rose to it's crescendo the pair of them screeched (tunefully for him, less so for her!) and expressed the music and their joy for it and life in general with a range of thigh slaps, steering wheel thumps, roof punches, foot stamps and head thrashes - if anyone had been driving in the opposite direction they would have been greatly concerned for the occupants of the rickety, rocking out Land Rover!  
As the song continued to the end both sang the lyrics together, becoming louder and stronger:  
"Over and in, last call for sin, While everyone's lost, the battle is won,"  
Then without a second's pause they looked directly at each other; Robin gesturing with her fingerless gloved hand which Cormoran clasped in his own rough one as they raised it victoriously above the gear lever and up to the roof of the car as they sang the line together and both changed the word without a thought,  
"With all these things that we've done,"  
The final lyrics faded and they calmed their panting breath down,  
"If you can hold on..."  
They both broke out into spontaneous and sincere laughter - outdoing each other with the width of their grins.  
"Bloody hell, eat your heart out Brandon Flowers!" Robin eyed Cormoran with raised brows.  
"Yeah.....not sure that the Killers is the best choice of theme music for private detectives," Strike quipped back with a rueful grin, deflecting the praise for his singing swiftly......although he would happily go with being compared to Mr Flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> .....bet you either listened to that song during, or are off to search for it now :) x


End file.
